1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetostrictive resonator detection apparatus for detecting the presence of a magnetostrictive resonator and a traffic system for detecting the position and orientation of a magnetostrictive resonator buried in a road, thereby checking the vehicle position on the road and providing safety information for vehicle driving and road maintenance management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a median strip and a roadside on a road have been displayed by white lines, etc., and visually checked by vehicle drivers.
However, a snowplow at the snowfall time loses sight of the roadside or to again draw white lines, the road is closed to traffic and the white lines must be drawn by human power, interfering with labor saving and automatization.
In road facilities, it is difficult to provide a safe marker and a safe on-vehicle detection apparatus capable of identifying a median strip and a roadside in a non-contact manner and at low costs because of economics restrictions.